A Night To Remember
by Minerva McBadass
Summary: The POV's of each of the gang at the 4x01 party


**A Night To Remember**

**OK, I've never written anything like this before so please R&R! You're comments really help me! This is probably going to be a one-shot, but I might write about after the party. I really hope I got the characters right, I do watch a lot of skins! Enjoy! Emily x**

**N.B. I obviously DO NOT own Skins, or any of the characters. But hey, it's the season of giving.**

Cook

This is a fucking good party, man. I even managed to get a fit bird to give it to me on the stairs. Not that I'm surprised, after ½ a bottle of vodka and just a little bit of powder they all come to Cookie. Talking of powder, I'm almost all out of MDMA. I sold quite a bit to Naomikins, she seemed rather desperate, then I needed a boost and then I needed a shag. It's magic, MDMA, a fine white powder which can give you so much. It can get you sex or an incredible high, but also can be used to bury your shit so far inside yourself that you feel nothing but sweet adrenaline, drug of the gods. On another note, where is Blondie? I haven't seen her for hours. She's probably off with Red again, lezzin' it up round the back. So here I am, fucking a most-likely-under-aged girl who wears too much make-up and is completely fucking trashed. I see that weird girl, Sophia, walk past. Sophia? Sophie? No, definitely Sophia. Man, she looks like shit. Really fucking terrible. There's mascara tracks down her pale face and her hair is greasy from sweat. She needs cheering up, but I hardly know her. Plus, I have my ding-a-ling in someone else.

Freddie

Where the fuck is Cook? I should have known he'd run off like this, it happens. _Every fucking time_. Then again, shit happens. Life happens. You just have to fucking go with it. So I'm here. It's Tommo's night and everyone is _so_ fucking trashed. The club is way over capacity, but I like it this way. The music is incredibly loud, but I am so pissed I hardly notice it. Even JJ's gone off somewhere, probably with a girl who is so drunk that she thinks his magic is "swish." Recently I haven't been in a good enough mood to party, but Cook dragged me along here and before I know it I have had god knows how many vodka shots and the amount of pills I've taken is beyond me. After Effy left, I stayed out of big parties like this, but maybe this is what I need. To hide everything between a hazy mask of drugs. JJ turns up, flushed, with what looks like a lipstick mark on his cheek. **Fucking typical**. Cook is such a bad influence on him. Anyway, I wink at him and head to the bar, where I get two beers and a diet coke. I reckon Cook will show up sometime, if not, I'll drink the spare one. It's Friday so there's no college tomorrow, a hangover is a great excuse to get Karen out of the fucking house. When I turn away from the bar, JJ has disappeared. Fuck. I down one of the beers then push my way into the crowd, looking for a tuft of brown curly hair or a distinguishing feature. I'm too busy looking for J that I accidently knock into someone. It was Sophia, from college. Shit, I've spilt half of my beer down her. She looks ghastly, completely stoned. Then again, who isn't? I don't think she'd ever taken anything before though, she doesn't look like she coped with it very well.

"Sorry!" I shout in apology. I don't think she even heard me. Fuck, she's high.

Katie

This party is shit. I don't know why I came, There are only a few fit boys, and I'm not nearly drunk enough to approach the ugly ones. There's no sign of Ems, probably buggered of with that lezzer bitch. I roll my eyes at the thought and order shots. I'll get more attention when I'm drunk. After a good solid session of shot drinking I go outside and light a spliff while I wait for the vodka to work its magic. Sure enough, I soon feel a little dizzy and go back inside to see who looks more attractive under the influence of alcohol. One guy comes up to me and asks me to dance. He's quite fit actually, so I take his hand and follow him through the crowd. We jump in time to the music, swaying as he pulls me closer. I let him, I really am _shitting_ drunk. After a few minutes he's shouting something at me.

"What?" I shout back, the music is so fucking loud. So is the drumming in my ears.

"What's your name?" he shouts, even louder this time.

"Katie!" I yell back, it took me several attempts, but he soon nods.

"I'm Simon!" he bellows, I just smile. My throat is a little hoarse. After a while, I begin to feel eyes on me. Not the usual "look at that fittie" type of look, one of hatred. I turn around and see that psycho weirdo Sophia staring directly at me. When I turn around (giving her my best Katie-Fucking-Fitch-bitch-special-don't mess-with-me stare) she seems surprised and practically runs towards the stairwell. Fucking freak.

Naomi

If it weren't for Emily, I wouldn't be here. I would be happily at home, snuggled up with her. But Ems wanted to come here, so naturally I came too. Sometimes I think she knows what she does to me. Sometimes I think she knows I can't possible say no to her. So she had given me puppy dog eyes and I _had_ to give in. Sometimes I hate the hold she has on me. That's why I did what I did. Yes, **that is why**. I feel a little sick so I make my way to the bathroom. I lean over the toilet and throw up, rather violently.

"What's up, Blondie, man?" I turn around to see Cook, sat against the wall in the corner of the room.

"This is the ladies, Cook" he just laughed. Tosser.

"Wanna purchase some goods?" he waved a small packet of white powder in front of his face. I thought about it for a moment.

"**Fuck it.**"

Cook left a few minutes later with a girl who looked about fourteen. I slumped into the corner my best friends had just occupied, feeling a little dizzy. That's when she came in. Shit. Maybe she won't notice me, after all, I didn't notice Cook. But, to my horror, she turned around and smiled. Fuck. Fuck. **Fuck.** I smiled weakly back at her. What am I doing? **I love Emily.** Maybe I could sell Sophia the MDMA, she would take it. So I just pull the small packet out of my pocket and ask is she wants to purchase some goods. Cook is _such_ a bad influence on me. Sure enough she pulls out her purse and hands me the money. I smile, get up from the floor and leave the bathroom. £50 in my pocket. I stop on the way out. I just took advantage of her. I know she loves me and I played on that. I fucked up. Again. A soft voice snapped me out of my trance.

"Naoms?" Emily looked really scared, genuinely worried. It breaks my heart to hide this from her. I'm taking advantage of her too. Fucking hell, Naomi Campbell, you are a mess.

Emily

Holy shit she looks terrible. All the colour has drained from her face and she had a bit too much alcohol so her head must be pounding. I could tell she had been sick, there was a little bit on her shoe. She smiled vaguely at me and I pulled her into a tight hug, as if I was trying to hold her together. I guess I was. We pulled apart as we heard groaning noises coming from above us. We climbed the stairs silently until Cook came into view. Cook. _Of course_. Naoms looked down in embarrassment and then, noticing the sick on her shoe, flicked it with amazing precision right at Cook's ass. He didn't even notice. I tried so hard not to laugh as she pulled me into the club then up the stairwell. It was hard to have a conversation with the music so loud so I pressed my lips to hers, trying to say everything I wanted to. I think she got the message as she leaned in to kiss me more forcefully, her hands on my waist, mine on hers. I can tell something's up though. She _hates_ public displays of affection. What's wrong? I just can't put my finger on it. Whatever it is, I'll be there for her. I always will. Besides, this kiss is fucking ace.

Panda

Tommo is super lush, in 'e? Sure I miss Eff, but this is a whizzer party! I don't know were everyone is; you know, Emily, Naomi and them lot. It's brilliant that they're happy, innit? They must do man and woman kissing too, which is bonkers. I've always had a soft spot for Emsy, she's super nice. An' the twin thing is whizzer! Naoms can be mean, but she's brilliant fun sometimes. Like that time when a guy came up to her in a bar and she just glared at him until he felt really embarrassed and he ran away, she just laughed an' came back to our table. Now Tommo never lets me go to the bar alone which is a bit possessive but also a bit sweet. Ooh, there he is!

Sophia

I feel nothing.

Thomas

Who is that? Lying on the floor. I think they jumped from the balcony. I look up, it's very high. Emily and Naomi are up there, Naomi looks horrified and Emily has turned away. I catch her eye.

"Who is it?"

"Sophia, from school."

I never knew Sophia, but I am running through the crowd and keeping people away from her limp figure. I think she may be still alive.

"COOK!" His head snaps towards me. Prick.

"CALL 999, I THINK SHE MAY STILL BE ALIVE!"

"Gotcha, Tommo!" He saunters off. I am fighting to keep everyone away. The news has spread right through the club now, no-one is dancing. Freddie catches my eye and takes my place as I go to turn off the music.

Sophia

I feel everything. Pain. Ecstasy. Everything is fading away. I am better dead now. She chose her. She loves _her_.

Thomas

We hear sirens outside and 3 policemen and 6 paramedics hurry in. Sophia is lifted onto a stretcher and carried outside. I follow, they're going to want to ask some questions.

"Do you work here?"

"Yes."

"Do you know this girl?"

"Yes. No. She goes to my college."

"Her name, age?"

"Sophia Moor, 18." The paramedic turns away.

"Time of death, 01:21." announces another paramedic.

"Fuck."


End file.
